Team BRSS Headcanon and Notes
by TheErikwithaK
Summary: Team BRSS canon and headcanon that have not yet made it into the main story, along with other notes
1. Team BRSS: The Guys

**B:**

Name: Bronzian "Decibel" Alore

Translation: last name is combination of "alloy" and "ore"

Semblance: Seismic Symphony. When activated, any note he plays sounds like it is played by an entire orchestra. One note shakes the ground, and throws back any who are too close. Playing an entire song causes sounds of the other instruments to play their part and when he finishes the song, the ground around him cracks. Very aura heavy.

Weapon: Violin and bow that can be put together into a sword. Violin case turns into shield. Case handle becomes shield handle. Shoulder strap becomes arm strap for the shield. Bronze colored revolver called Bronze Roulette, dust loaded into chambers.

Appearance: black hair, shoulder length in the back, front down to his mouth, bronze colored eyes, slightly tan

Clothing: white dress shirt, top two buttons unbuttoned, sleeves up, cuffs buttoned to elbows of shirt. Black cargo pants. Untied black tie around his neck, in the collar. Black zipper hoodie that he often keeps unzipped. All in a casual imitation of formal dress. Tie is imbued with fire dust

Important Info: parents were married but never truly loved each other, and thus never truly loved him. Once he left for school, they decided it was best for them to split up and never told him. He came home once to find that the house he grew up was for sale. He never returned.

Other: his favorite animal is the mouse. There were a few mice in his childhood home, if you can call it that, whom he often fed and spent time with as a young boy. They were essentially his first friends, and the only pets he had as his parents didn't want to take care of pets, not knowing of the mice. He has excellent balance

 **R:**

Name: Raijunn "Rai" Kirashi

Translation: first name based off "Raijin", japanese god of thunder, last name is combination of japanese for "yellow" and "storm"

Semblance:

Weapon: Two Chinese hook blades that turn into sais. Dust can be loaded into sais.

Gold colored revolver called Gold Roulette, dust loaded into chambers.

Appearance: gold hair, stormy gray eyes

Clothing: hooded tank top, cargo shorts.

Important Info: parents are missing. His parents were on the same team as Silbern's, thus they were childhood friends. Their parents left on a mission, and his never returned, while Silbern's returned as cadavers.

Other: prankster of the group. The class clown. Almost has to be. he will do almost anything he is dared or bet to do, especially when lien is involved. Any amount.

Silbern gave him ten lien to ask Coco Adel to the dance

 **S:**

Name: Silbern "Polaris" Eis

Translation: first name based off German for silver, last name is German for ice

Semblance: Dust Aspect. Can use capsules of dust to armor self with the selected dust's element

Weapon: Halberd, which also has a pike form, thus granting it the name Ice Spike. He lines the tip and the axe blade with ice dust. Dust can be fired from the bottom of the weapon. Silver colored revolver called Silver Roulette, dust loaded into chambers.

Appearance: silver hair

Clothing: black leather jacket,

Important Info: parents were killed by the white fang. His parents were on the same team as Rai's parents, so he and Rai were childhood friends. Their parents left on a mission. Silbern's returned home in caskets. Rai's never returned.

Other:

 **S:**

Name: Schatin "Narco" Plat

Translation: first name based off German for "shadow", last name is short for platinum

Semblance: Narcolepsy. When activated, any contact made between his body and his opponent's body will cause his opponent to become relaxed to the point of dozing off. Unfortunately, the same effect is put on him, so if he doesn't have a way to wake himself up, he'll fall asleep along with his foe.

Weapon: Kusarigama. Chains can clip together. Chains can retract into hands so the scythes can be used close up. The two can be put together to form a staff with a blade on each end, facing opposite directions. Blades can fold in to make the weapon a bo. Platinum colored revolver called Platinum Roulette, dust loaded into chambers..

Appearance: platinum blonde hair, deep purple eyes

Clothing:

Important Info: parents were very neglectful to him. They fought constantly. They cared for him just enough for him to live. The only reason he didn't become a delinquent was because he was so smart and so thirsty for knowledge, rather than get into trouble, he'd go to the library and read. About the time he was supposed to go to school, their house burned down. He never knew what happened to his parents. He ran away and soon met Bronzian.

Other:


	2. Team BRSS Specific

**The Coco Bet:**

About a week after arriving in Vale, which was about a week before any other students from the other kingdoms, Silbern dared Rai to ask Coco Adel to the dance.

They were walking down a long hall, about halfway across it and the loud click of Coco's heels could be heard all the way across.

"Rai," Silbern nudges him, ten lien in his hand.

"What?" Rai asks, seeing the money.

"Go call Coco 'sweet cheeks' and ask her to go to the dance with you," is the answer.

"Alright," he just walks ahead of them and they stop.

"She's gonna kill him," Bronzian says, nervous, but still eager to watch it unfold.

"He'll be fine," Narco says, "he's had worse."

Rai marches right up to Coco, "Hey there sweet cheeks. Wanna go to the dance with me this weekend?"

She glares at him over her sunglasses, "What did you call me?" she asks, venom in her voice.

"Sweet cheeks," he says with a shit eating grin.

"I don't know who you are. But I know you're a dead man," she raises her handbag, and brings it crashing down on his head, slightly hooking her hand. He flies right back the way he came, hitting the wall on the opposite end. The rest of BRSS look at the enraged female.

"Tell your stupid friend to stay away from me," she just points at them and Bronzian flinches. Then Rai opens his mouth.

"What a babe," he says, still grinning, in a crumpled mess on the floor. Silbern and Narco go to pick him up, Bronzian looking at the girl and a now fuming Fox apologetically. Coco crosses her arms, looking at him over her glasses.

"Well," she asks, "what are you gonna say? It's clear you're the leader."

"I'm sorry," his voice quivers, fear in his eyes.

"Sorry? He's part of your team! Control him!" Fox yells.

"Control? Control? Being a leader isn't about controlling," Bronzian looks at him in shock, "being a leader isn't about telling people what to do or how to do it. It's about being an example. I'm not their boss," he gestures to his team, "I'm their leader. We are equals. I don't just tell them to do something. I do it with them. I help and teach them. I don't control what that idiot does for ten lien."

"Who do you think you a-" Fox's advance is blocked by Coco's arm.

"Calm down," she smiles at Bronzian and winks, having seen Silbern hand Rai the money, "it's all in good fun." They walk away, her still smirking. Rai groans and his leader turns to look at him.

"Was that really worth ten lien?" the bronze eyed man asked.

"Hell yeah it was," Rai grins.

"You're a damn fool," Bronzian smirked and playfully punches Rai's shoulder.

 **Bronzian on Thunderstorms:**

Thunderstorms never really bothered Bronzian. He never really cared. Once Rai was gone though, he would go outside during a thunderstorm, every one he could, usually to the roof or balcony of wherever he is and just watches. Everyone knows he does this and they give him his privacy. None of them know about the tears that stream down his face as he watches with hands in pockets. The only people he ever allows to come out with him are Silbern if he's around, and Penny.

 **Narco's Coma:**

After


	3. Team BRSS Rides a Deathstalker

**Riding in on a deathstalker:**

They had left the arena early cuz they were getting kinda hungry, but decided to walk most of the way cuz it was a beautiful night. Then they see the nevermore over the arena, and Grimm running toward the school.

Silbern grins, "Let's ride in on a deathstalker."

They all look at him, then glances are exchanged among them, and they all nod. They were going to find a deathstalker.

"Found one," Rai points to one a short distance away, and they all run towards it.

With very little talking, and much shouting in excitement, they all jump on. Rai pulls out his sais and puts them into hook blade mode, then puts the hooks between some of the armor plates. Bronzian climbs up the tail to stand on the stinger and starts playing a song. Narco and Silbern each stand on a claw. Narco takes out his weapon in nunchuck mode and throws one end through the handles on the hook blades. The chain extends and Silbern catches it. The blades flip out to make the mini scythes and they push the blades into the claws, essentially making reins for Rai to direct it.

The deathstalker thrashes around violently, often hitting other Grimm, or changing direction altogether. Silbern and Narco have their revolvers out, shooting Grimm that the deathstalker doesn't kill. Rai even pulls his out a couple times. By the time they make it to the school, the rest of the students are there and the Atlesian robots are as well.

They crash through a pack of beowolves, screaming and hooting and wooping, having the time of their lives. Then a robot turns around shoots the deathstalker, killing it. They jump off, pulling weapons out as needed and then they watch the robot go a bit red and raise its gun at Silbern, who happened to be closest. It fires but the blast is blocked by Bronzian shield which had thrown between his teammate and the robot.

Silbern crushes a capsule of ice dust, activating his semblance, then putting his fist through the now evil robot's chest.


	4. Team BRSS and Friends: Celebration

All of them get drunk after complete victory over the bad guys. Narco never woke up and Rai was killed.

Qrow gathers everyone, minus Tai, at his favorite bar in Patch. He gave the owner some money so it's just them. Qrow starts as the bartender. Someone starts karaoke. They all get fucked up.

Ruby - hiccups a lot which makes her giggle, which then makes her hiccup more and so on and so forth. She, to everyone's surprise, ends up drinking Qrow under the table. Also eats an assload of cookies and pizza so she is vomiting all morning the next morning

Weiss - stands up on the bar and starts singing "Bodies" No one can believe she's ever heard the song, much less that she can sing the whole thing.

Yang - ends up on the bar with Weiss and they duet a ton. Sings "Closing Time" as the last song of the night. Everyone, EVERYONE, joins in

Blake - is constantly either all over Sun, or all over Yang. Neither complain. Gets lien from Penny, solely to throw at Yang as she sings.

Neptune - gets super weepy and sits at a corner table. No one knows why.

Sun - gets kind of stoic and stands as as Neptune's bodyguard. Occasionally looks over at Blake and grins, but looks away and goes back to stoic when she sees him

Jaune - super slurry and always seems like he's gonna topple over but never does. Gets on the bar at one point and belts out "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Gives Ruby the nickname "Vomit Girl" the next morning just to piss her off

Nora - most of her speech is just gibberish, not able to get her point across most of the time. Fights Silbern at one point, cursing like a sailor. Destroys him. Amazingly, nothing is broken.

Ren - doesn't really drink much, at first. Towards the end of the night he gets super wasted. He gets up on the bar with Jaune and they, for some reason, duet "My Heart Will Go On" before Bronzian sings to Penny

Bronzian - he can't even walk anymore. He has no sense of balance left halfway through the night. He and Silbern get on the bar and destroy "Remember the Name" No one can believe they can rap. Challenges Silbern to a fight but falls on his face before Silbern even stands. The second to last song that night is him standing on the bar, drunkenly, but extremely well coordinated, sings "Never Gonna Give You Up" to Penny. Ruby, to his drunken delight, sings the background parts

Silbern - loud, even more fighty than usual. Loses fight to Nora. Swipes Qrow's flask at some point. He and Bronzian destroy "Remember the Name". He also gets up alone at one point to do "Lose Yourself" then "Rap God." He'd been trying to do "Rap God" for years and this night is the first time he did it flawlessly.

Qrow - no change

Winter - walks in, screaming at Qrow for letting Weiss drink. He shuts her up and she has a few drinks. They go make out in the corner, while a now extremely drunk Ruby and Weiss make out in another corner.

Penny - has everyone's wallets and scrolls, giving money out sparingly, and only giving scrolls for singing. Happy that Bronzian, even in his drunken state, expresses his love for her


	5. Team BRSS and Friends: After Celebration

**After the party:**

Qrow gets them all back to the Xiao Long house. At first Tai is pissed but is just happy they're all safe. Tai let's Qrow and Winter take his bed and he takes the couch.

Ren and Nora sleep leaned against the couch, Ren being Nora's pillow and Nora being Ren's blanket.

Blake and Yang sleep in Yang's bed.

Ruby and Weiss sleep in Ruby's bed. In the morning it is agreed that anything that had happened the night before was strictly platonic

Sun and Silbern stand guard outside Yang's room because they love those girls, even if those feelings aren't mutual. Neptune stands outside Ruby's room, because he loves Weiss. The three of them end up talking about what they like about the girls, about their lives to this point. Silbern passes around the flask, which just has fruit punch in it at this point. They don't know that the girls are awake and listening. They all eventually fall asleep sitting up against the wall outside the doors.

Bronzian and Jaune walk around the house, making sure everyone is safe and accounted for, even the adults. Once they're done, they go up to the roof and have a long heart to heart talk that ends in tears from both of them. They later call it "The Manliest Heart to Heart Ever" They fall asleep on the roof.

Penny patrols, checking on everyone every hour, often with Zwei alongside.

The next morning:

Ruby is the first one awake, sprinting to the bathroom and very audibly vomits into the toilet. She later sits by a tree with a bucket.

Weiss wakes up from Ruby's sudden movement and walks out the door to see Neptune. She smiles, leans down and kisses him awake. They later walk around the yard, holding hands and talking

Blake and Yang wake up within minutes of each other, staying in the room to talk about what they had heard when they were thought to have been asleep.

Silbern ends up going outside, taking his jacket and shirt off, doing push ups and other workouts, just ignoring the hangover.

Sun hangs upside down from a tree and meditates.

Jaune helps Ren make pancakes. Later on he is in the yard, looking at the big group of happy people he calls friends.

Bronzian stays up on the roof for quite a while. He has a massive headache and doesn't want to eat. He just looks down at all is friends, smiling. Penny later joins him.

Yang comes outside to Silbern bench pressing Nora's hammer. He had seen her come out and testosterone basically exploded in him and he lifts faster.

"Hey, tiger," she's says.

He stands, hammer in hand, "Sup," he says with confidence but if anyone could make him nervous, it's Yang. He goes to put the hammer on his shoulders to squat it when she grabs it, throwing on the ground, taking his face in her hands and kissing him.

Bronzian whistles, "Whoo! Fire and ice collide!"

Blake had come outside with Yang and sat under the tree Sun was hanging from, their heads level. They talk, then Yang kisses Silbern, and Blake just smirks.

"You guys planned this didn't y-" Sun is cut off by Blake lightly kissing him.

"Of course."


	6. Bronzian and Penny

**Penny pulls Bronzian out of the void:**

After the Fall of Beacon, Narco is in a coma. Bronzian, Silbern and Rai discuss what to do next. Silbern wants to go after Adam Taurus and the White Fang. Rai decides it's time for him to search for his parents, needing closure. They go, leaving Bronzian, who has no idea what he wants, having no real purpose, alone. He decides to just leave. He starts walking through the land, hoping to find his purpose. He doesn't find it and instead he begins to lose his mind with no one to talk to and no way to cope with the intense emotions he's feeling. He fights many Grimm along the way.

One particular day, he is being chased by a group of beowolves through a small forest on a mountain. He climbs up a small cliff, the creatures growling and barking beneath him. He gets to the top and sees a small hill. He quickly runs up it, needing to rid his ears of the sounds.

He gets to the top and looks out over the horizon. The setting suns sets a faint rainbow of colors over the sky and a gorgeous orange over the forest below. He takes his violin from his back, tests the tuning on the strings and starts to play.

A song that reminds one of the best parts of summer. Warm air. Camping trips. Trips to the beach. Fireworks. He is unaware that he has an audience.

He finishes on a long high note, bringing the bow off the strings in a sweeping motion, He puts the instrument on his back once more. That's when the girl who was listening walks up behind him.

"That was a beautiful song. You're very skilled. What's your name?" she asks. He jumps at the sudden sound. He grabs his violin, which begins switching into shield mode, and pulls the bronze revolver from his hip as he whips around to face the girl.

"Who are you?" he asks in a serious tone, raising the gun and holding the shield in front of him, taking a low stance. She jumps as well, but then the swords come out of her back.

"I asked you first, sir," she says, ready to fight. He looks up at the swords and realizes he has no chance so he puts the gun back on his hip and the shield goes back to violin mode as he returns it to his back. He introduces himself as Decibel, the one nickname he ever truly accepted.

"I'm Penny Polendina," she introduces herself and shakes his hand. Even though they both participated in the tournament, he has no idea who she is. They discuss how they did in the tournament and it's revealed that Bronzian didn't know what happened to her because he wasn't in the stadium. He then has to deliver the news of Yang's arm and Pyrrha's passing.

 **Bronzian finds out Emerald is responsible for Penny's Death:**

Even though he didn't know her when she died, Bronzian is completely in love with Penny. He has a nightmare where he watches her ripped apart several times. He never wants to see her hurt again.

When he finds out it's Emerald's fault, it doesn't matter that he didn't know Penny when it happened. He confronts her and, surprisingly, is able to best her. He has his sword to her throat, his foot on her stomach, holding her down. There's a gash above his eye from their fight and he's pretty sure his arm is broken, but that doesn't matter. He's ready to run her through with his sword.

"You...it's you...it's your fault…." he can barely speak, his rage threatening to take over, "Words can't describe the hatred I feel."

He raises his sword to bring it down into her chest. He's just about to, when, suddenly, Penny's arms are around him and pulling him away.

 **Bronzian proposes to Penny and other notes on their marriage:**

Bronzian would propose to Penny on the very spot he was standing when he met her. When she brought him back from the void of negativity he was falling into.

They stand as exactly as they can on the spot where they met, holding hands, looking out over the horizon.

"This is it," he says, "this is the spot. The spot where we met. The spot we first fought side by side. The spot I protected you. The spot I made sure you were safe til Ironwood arrived. I was so nervous during all those things. But not as nervous as I am now."

"Why is that?" she looks at him with concern, squeezing his hand. He looks at her, clearly very nervous.

"Penny Polendina," he says, taking something from his pocket, he takes a knee, opening the box to reveal a ring "will you marry me?" Her hand covers her mouth as she begins to cry.

"Y-y-yes," she says as tears of joy run down her face, "I will marry you Bronzian." She pulls him up and into her arms as he slips the ring onto her finger.

Silbern is the best man at their wedding, Ruby is the maid of honor. Jaune, Ren, Sun and Neptune are groomsmen. Yang, Blake, Weiss and Nora are bridesmaids.

Ironwood walks Penny down the aisle.

 **Jaune's Kids and Bronzian and Penny:**

Jaune's kids, whoever he has them with, know Bronzian and Penny as their aunt and uncle. One day, they want to go over to Uncle Bronzian's house. After a quick scroll call, the kids are packing their things.

Later on in the day, Bronzian and Penny are in the living room, watching the little ones. The older of the two sees them cuddling.

"Uncle Bronzian, aunt Penny, when are you two going to have a baby?" one of them asks.

"Well," Bronzian chuckles, "aunt Penny can't have babies."

"Why not?" Bronzian looks at Penny, wondering if it's time to tell them her secret. He shoots Jaune a message. "Hey, the kids are asking about Penny and I having kids. Should we tell them?"

At the other end, Jaune takes a deep breath. Are his kids old enough to know? He takes a sip of coffee as he thinks this over. He grins after a few minutes. He picks his scroll up, messaging Bronzian back. "Go ahead. They should know how badass their auntie is."

Bronzian shows Penny the message. She nods and they stand.

"Alright kids, follow us outside. We're gonna show you something," Penny says, leading the little ones outside.

Bronzian has his sword and shield out, taking a fighting stance. The little ones sit on the ground, watching intently. Bronzian digs his heels into the ground as the swords come out of Penny's back. They perform a small spar for the kids, who look on in awe.

"Aunt Penny is a robot?" says the younger one.

"That's right," Penny smiles. Bronzian had his scroll out, recording the realization and sending it to Jaune.


	7. Bronzian Talks to Summer Rose

Bronzian ends up spending a lot of time at the Xiao Long house because he has no home to go to. He was invited to stay in Atlas because of Penny, but the busy, bustling city life isn't really his ideal living environment. Tai eventually becomes the father figure he never had. After months of being at their house at least every other day when he's not out on a mission or with Penny, Ruby finds him at Summer's grave.

He introduced himself and just started talking about how her daughters are wonderful, how he sees them as the sisters he never had. He wishes he could have met her. He sits down and just talks. Talks until he's done. Thanks her for listening. Then turns around to see a crying Ruby. She runs up to him and hugs him. He pats her back.

Something like this:

He walks up to the grave, looking out over the horizon then looks down.

"Hi Mrs. Rose," he says "I'm Bronzian Alore. I'm a friend of your daughters." He looks back up, sighing.

"They're fantastic. Both of them." He sits down and feels like he's going to cry.

"I never had a proper family when I was young. My parents never loved each other and in turn, never really loved me. So I never had a proper childhood experience. I never really played hide and seek, or tag. My mom never made cookies. I just had chocolate chip pancakes for the first time in my life a few months ago. Penny made them. They were fantastic. I'm sure Ruby has told you all about her. Penny and I are together-together, as Nora would put it."

"Anyway, when I went off to school, my parents divorced and moved. I didn't even know til I came home for the holidays and saw a for sale sign in the front yard. I went back to the school as soon as I could. And over the next few years, I bonded with the three guys who became my teammates. They were the only family I had. As close to brothers I'll ever get ." He takes a minute to breathe and wipe his eyes.

"Then the tournament happened. So many things happened. Beacon fell. My team and I split up. We've won now but two of them are gone. It's like a part of me is missing. But that part is being filled by Ruby and Yang. They're like the sisters I never had. And Tai is like the father I never had. I stay at their house a lot. I hope you don't mind." He fiddles with his tie and zips up his hoodie, standing up.

"I really wish I could've met you. Thank you for listening," he says and turns around. He sees Ruby at the edge of the trees.

"Hey," is all he can say, tears streaming down his face. She just runs over to him and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her and they both just cry for a while.


	8. Bronzian Uses Other's Weapons

Bronzian, Yang and Ruby do a lot of sparring in their free time. More practice never hurts and it's always fun. They occasionally switch weapons.

Ember Celica feel funny on Bronzian's wrists at first. They weigh down his hands and he feels like has less control. The first time he uses them, he doesn't fire them, strictly using them as added strength. It helps him learn how to counterbalance the weight. The first time he fires one of them, he almost broke his arm. The blast flung it backwards and he felt vibrations go up his,arm.

He can lift and carry Crescent Rose with little to no issue, but swinging is a different matter. It's so big and heavy compared to the small and light Yumi and Ongaku he usually fights with. Most swings cause him to stumble, and many cause him to fall completely. Firing it is a bit easier on him, but it still pushes at him as he fires.

Crescent Rose (Ruby) - he can carry it rather well, and can fire it, but cannot swingit to save his life. It's so awkward and heavy that it pulls him with it.

Ember Celica (Yang) - they feel funny on his wrists, weighing them down. He starts off using them to enhance his strength at first, firing them as he gets more used to them. The force from them pushes his arms back.

Magnhild (Nora) - please, he can't even lift it. She could push him down and rest it on his chest and he could do nothing.

StormFlower (Ren) - they're too light for him and he has trouble finding a rhythm to use to fight with them. He swings too hard, and thus too fast, swinging early.


End file.
